harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Wouter15
Hallo, welkom bij Harry Potter Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Yowal (Overleg) jan 4, 2010 14:59 Admin Ik weet niet of jij de Administrator van deze Wiki bent, maar Giiny Wemel moet verandert worden in Ginevra wemel zoals je hier kan zien:Ginevra Weasley.--Station7 mrt 15, 2010 18:15 (UTC) Als ik jouw was zou ik om Administrator rechten vragen. je lijktr de enige editor hier te zijn.--Station7 mrt 24, 2010 19:33 (UTC) Vormgeving Hi, wouter15. Ik zie dat wij samen met umbridge de enige regelmatige comtibuters zijn. Ik vroeg me af of het niet handig is om af te spreken hoe een pagina eruit moet zien. Welke infobox we gebruiken bij welke soort personage. Ik hoop snel iets van je te horen. Samben apr 26, 2010 17:04 (UTC) Klacht gebruiker Wabba the I heeft heel veel paginas verkl**t, als je kan ban hem dan aub Skin, hoofdpagina en SEO Hiya! Ik ben Mark (a.k.a. Tedjuh10) en ik werk bij Wikia als Gaming helper en tevens assisteer ik Nederlandse wiki's. Ik zag dat deze wiki redelijk groot en bekend is, en vandaar zou ik het volgende willen doen: * Het logo en de skin veranderen naar de Engelse skin en logo * MediaWiki:Pagetitle, MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, MediaWiki:Description en MediaWiki:Tagline aanpassen zodat er meer bezoekers komen. * De hoofdpagina aanpassen zodat deze overzichtelijker is en meer gebruikers trekt. Wat zeg je ervan? Laat een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als je ermee instemt. Mark (talk) mei 24, 2010 14:28 (UTC) Bureaucraatschap He wouter15 Zou het niet een goed idee zijn als je bureaucraatschap aanvraagt bij de bereaucraten En als ze niet reageren kun je het altijd nog hier aanvragen. Als bureaucraat bent kun pagina´s verwijden en ander gerbuikers admin maken. Ik hoop dat je het doet, want deze wiki heeft acht een nieuwe bureaucraat nodig.Samben mei 29, 2010 14:06 (UTC) Sjabloon Het was mij ook al op gevallen. Ik weet niet waardoor het komt. IK heb aan Tedjuh10 gevraagd of hij er even naar wil kijken. Samben mei 29, 2010 15:00 (UTC) Terugdraaien naamwijzeging He, waarom heb de Toverspreuken uit Harry Potter wwer van naam veranderd. Ik hernoemde het naar Lijst van Toverspreuken, omdat het een lijst is en het is wel duidelijk dat het uit HP Komt, deze wiki gaar er over. Pagina's je van wikipedia kopieert moet aanpassen, want als op deze wiki bent is het duidelijk dat uit Hp komt. Samben mei 29, 2010 15:06 (UTC) Video DE video die ik had geplaatst is de officiele teaser trailer die gister is gepresenteerd. Samben jun 8, 2010 17:07 (UTC) : die is ook een goede, maar die ik heb geplaast die is van gister en dus de nieuwste Samben jun 8, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Bot Weet jij hoe je een bot kan aanmaken. We hebben hier echt een bot nodig.Samben jun 8, 2010 17:35 (UTC) : KIjk hier is een uitleg Samben jun 8, 2010 18:52 (UTC) Bezoekers Een manier is om meer interwiki links op de engels wiki te plaatsen. Een andere is om via fan sites, hyves, twitter, vrienden het bestaan van deze wiki te verspreiden. Ik zal nog opzoek gaan naar andere mogelijkheden. Samben jun 9, 2010 17:47 (UTC) Bureaucraatschap Vind je het goed als bureaucraatschap aanvraag en daarna jou ook gelijk bureaucraatrechten geef. Samben jun 10, 2010 18:08 (UTC) : Even een vraag, heb je ervaring met bureaucraatschap Samben jun 10, 2010 18:21 (UTC) RE: Sorry voor de late reactie :): #Er zijn genoeg bezoekers, alleen deze bewerken niet helemaal. Dus houd vol! #Je kan dit nu veranderen. #Wat voor bot heb je precies nodig, want dit is zeker niet makkelijk. Mark (talk) jun 11, 2010 13:35 (UTC) :Vraag 2, "Ik kan de hoofdpagina niet bewerken." Mark (talk) jun 11, 2010 13:44 (UTC) Dubbele pagina's Als je een dubbele pagina tegen komt moet je de pagina met de goede naam kiezen en dan informatie wat nog niet op ge goede pagian staat en wel de verkeerde op de goede plaatsen. En nog een opmerking, als je bij het reglement en richtlijnen is wil toevoegen of niet mee eens bent moet je het me even laten weten. En nog 1 ding, wil de kommende tijd geen sjablonen van wikipedia halen, want dat zorgt voor war chaos. Samben (Overleg) jun 15, 2010 17:12 (UTC) Re: Zoals je al gezien hebt ben ik al bezig met de infoboxen en het verwijderen van onnoadie navigtie'e en leeswaarchuwingen. Ik zal de komende tijd er ook veel aan doen, maar je moet wel weten dat pas op zijn vroegst over een half jaar helemaal geordend is. Samben (Overleg) jun 28, 2010 15:55 (UTC) Re:Wikipedia Dat van het terug draaien was een foutje. Ik dacht dat het bovenste stukje veranderd had in een tussenkopje. Maar ik heb mijn mening over kopieren veranderd. Ik vind het nu niet erg, maar de tekst moet wel aangepast worden. Dit omdat het anders rommelig wordt en dit moet geen tweede wikipedia worden, maar ik heb wel gezien dat het kopieren onvermijdelijk is geworden. Wat ik wel niet fijn vind is het kopieren van sjablonen van wikipedia. Ik zal de komende tijd aangeven welke dingen er echt op gekopieerde pagina's moet worden vernanderd, om deze wiki er goed te laten uitzien.Samben (Overleg) jun 29, 2010 14:18 (UTC) : Je kan alle infoboxen op de pagina's nog laten staan. Ik ga voor locties en winkels de infobox aanpassen waarmee hij onder de HP-Wiki infoboxen valt. Samben (Overleg) jun 29, 2010 15:04 (UTC) RE:Vandalisme Je hoeft nu geen verdere actie ondernemen, als de gebruiker de waarschuwing negeert dan volgt er een blokkade. Ik hoop dat je het begrijpt. Samben (Overleg) jul 1, 2010 14:47 (UTC) Blog Reglement Ik heb net de blog reglement gemaakt. Wil je er even naar kijk en toevoegen wat er aan wil toevoegen. Geef ook aan waar het nniet mee eens bent. Samben (Overleg) jul 9, 2010 13:14 (UTC) Uitgelicht Heb je al een idee voor de uitgelichte artikel van volgende week. Neem het liefst een pagina die redelijk groot is. Als je er een hebt zal ik hem de komende tijd gaan aanpassen en zorgen dat er geen rode links in staan. Samben (Overleg) jul 15, 2010 13:19 (UTC) : Ze zijn allemaal wel goed, alleen ze moeten wel goed worden verbeterd. :lijkt deze lijst je wel goed. :*week 29 Ministerie van Toverkunst :*week 30 Harry Potter :*week 31 Lucius Malfidus :*week 32 Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen :*week 33 Percy Wemel :*week 34 De Duffelingen :Ik zal proberen door te blijven gaan als je weg bent. Plaats wel deze sjabloon op je gebruikerspagina en overlegpagina. Samben (Overleg) jul 15, 2010 13:59 (UTC) RE:Vandalisme Een manier is om de regels voor vandalisme te verscherpen en gelijk voor een half jaar blokkeren. En als er te veel vandalisme door ip's word verricht, kunnen we nog zorgen dat ip's niet meer kunnen bewerken.Samben (Overleg) aug 17, 2010 15:19 (UTC) : Dit behoort ook tot vandalisme, maar is een probleem die op veel wiki's voorkomt en net als andere vandalism niet te vermijden. En het te begrijpen dat het vervelend is. Ik geef hem een waarschuwing. Samben (Overleg) aug 17, 2010 17:02 (UTC) Answer Hi, I just want to answer to your message "Kom je weer op deze wiki bewerken". When I come here, it's to add links interlangage: I'm french and I don't speak Nederlands so it's difficult for me to make real participations, sorry :( Famini71 RE:Bewerken Sorry, maar momenteel heb ik niet erg veel tijd :). Ik zal kijken of ik weer een keer kan helpen. Mark (talk) aug 17, 2010 18:58 (UTC) RE: Bewerkers Een van de redenen is dat hier een beetje chaotisch is geworden. En daarom wil ik je vragen de komende maand niks van wikipedia te halen. Ik ga de komende maand elke sjabloon langs om te kijken of hij nodig is of naar deze wiki aan te passen. ook ga nodige sjablonen aan maken. Help en reglementen en richtlijnen plaatsen. Alle categoriën langs en die nodig zijn aan maken. Ik ga ook een hoop onnodige pagina's verwijderen. En een lijst van nodige pagina's maken. Jouw hulp heb hier bij nodig. Ik zal later met vertellen wat voor dingen je kan doen. In ieder geval kun boven elke sjabloon die van wikipedia komen het sjabloon . Als deze fase voorbij is zullen we kijken hoe we meer bewerkers kunnen krijgen. Samben (Overleg) aug 25, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Spelfouten Hey, mooi om te zien dat je flink aan deze wiki werkt. Ik heb je reglementen doorgenomen, en daar staan helaas heel wat spelfouten in. Ik kan het alleen niet veranderen, uiteraard. Mijn vraag is dus of je me - tijdelijk - de benodigde rechten wil geven, zodat ik een belangrijke pagina als de reglementen toch enigszins serieus kan laten overkomen. GeneralDuke aug 26, 2010 09:00 (UTC) Hey, het kan blijkbaar nog steeds niet. Bovenaan staat dat de pagina gesloten is. Verder zag ik ook nog wat foutjes in die boxjes die af en toe boven een pagina komen te staan. GeneralDuke aug 26, 2010 09:12 (UTC) Helaas, het werkt nog steeds niet. Er staat nog steeds dat-ie locked is. Ik heb trouwens de template van creatures wat aangepast, ziet er nu wel goed uit. GeneralDuke aug 26, 2010 09:36 (UTC) Heb het allemaal aangepast. Voor de andere infoboxen zal ik eens kijken. GeneralDuke aug 26, 2010 17:17 (UTC) Portaal Omdat wij hebben deze wiki geen portaal nodig hebben ga alles wat met de portaal te maken heeft per direct van de wiki halen.Samben (Overleg) aug 26, 2010 17:15 (UTC) Categorie:Tovernaars Hey, misschien was het je al opgevallen, misschien ook niet. Deze categorie ben ik aan het leegmaken, want ze zijn tovenaars, geen tovernaars. Ik verplaats ze allemaal naar de categorie "Tovenaars en heksen", dat kan wel bij elkaar. GeneralDuke aug 27, 2010 13:27 (UTC) RE:Bewerken GeneralDuke is weer terug gekomen om te helpen en ik ben begonnen aan mijn doorloop periode. Ik ga alle categorieën lang en sjablonen. Ik zal ook de reglementen uitbreiden en help pagina's gaan aanmaken.Samben (Overleg) aug 27, 2010 14:45 (UTC) RE:Het vele bewerken Ja, dat heb je goed gezien, ik hoop niet dat je het erg vindt. Ik vind het namelijk wel erg als er niet echt een fatsoenlijke structuur in zit. Vandaar dat ik dat dus allemaal doe. Ik heb de categorieën Tovernaars, Persoon en Personen allemaal ontlopen bij alle pagina's die ik in mijn handen heb gekregen. Ik stel voor om Persoon en Personen te vervangen door Personages, wat ook al een categorie was. Ik snap niet waarom er daar 3 voor moeten zijn. Personages is duidelijk de beste benaming. Verder is Tovernaar niet eens een Nederlands woord, en schaar ik ze allemaal onder Tovenaars en heksen. Een scheiding lijkt mij niet nodig, maar het kan zijn dat jij daar een andere mening over hebt. Laat het dan vooral graag weten! Verder was het me opgevallen dat alle mensen die op een Chocokikkerplaatje staan, ook dáár 2 categorieën voor hadden, namelijk "Chocokikkerplaatjes" en "Personen van Chocokikkerplaatjes". Dat lijkt mij ook dubbel, dus die heb ik allemaal onder Chocokikkerplaatjes geduwd. Meer hoort er toch niet in die categorie thuis dan de personen. Tenslotte ga ik nog wat infoboxes maken, in navolging van de Engelse HP-wikia. Als ik iets te enthousiast bezig ben, bijvoorbeeld door jullie enigszins tegen te werken omdat jullie juist alle tovenaars en heksen aan het scheiden zijn, laat het dan weten! GeneralDuke aug 27, 2010 18:43 (UTC) Lily Potter Hey, is het mogelijk om Lily Evans te verplaatsen naar Lily Potter? Ik kan het niet doen, omdat Lily Potter geen lege pagina is. Ik moest er een admin om vragen, stond op de foutpagina. GeneralDuke aug 29, 2010 12:17 (UTC) Yow thanks. Sorry dat ik zo'n zeurkous ben, maar zou je misschien ook Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (boek) kunnen verplaatsen naar Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins? Alle andere boeken hebben op de (boek)-variant een doorverwijspagina, behalve deel 6. Ik zet wel even overal die sjabloontjes boven van dat het niet bij de HP-wereld hoort, en de doorverwijzing naar de film en het spel. GeneralDuke aug 29, 2010 13:02 (UTC) RE:De Harry Potter boeken,films,games en soundtracks Ben ik al aan bezig! GeneralDuke aug 29, 2010 13:28 (UTC) Oasis Waarschijnlijk heb je het al gemerkt dat wikia een nieuwe skin voor wikia heeft gemaakt. Op de skin is veel kritiek en zelf ben ik er ook geen fan van, heb liever monaco. Ik zou w graag willen weten hoe jij er over denkt. Samben (Overleg) okt 6, 2010 16:09 (UTC) ps. hier ben de afgelopen week druk meegeweest. * Je kan bij mij voorkeur>skin en dan nieuwe wikia skin kiezen. Samben (Overleg) okt 10, 2010 15:19 (UTC) **We zullen dat niet zelf kunnen kiezen, wikia wil monaco er op 3 november af halen en dan wordt elke wiki verplicht om hun skin te gebruiken. De enige manier om het te ontlopen is om de wiki te verplaatsen, maar dat lijkt me alleen handig als de engelse hp wiki verhuist. Bij welke infoboxen wil je dat dan hebben. Samben (Overleg) okt 10, 2010 17:15 (UTC) Anton Hij komt officieel pas in deel 4 voor. We gaan hier voor de eerste verschijning vanuit, de verschijning in een van de boeken. Als de personage niet in een van de boeken voorkomt, dan kijk je daarna in spellen of the games en als laatsten in de extra boeken en/of aantekeningen van Rowling. Samben (Overleg) okt 17, 2010 15:01 (UTC) * Om op de vraag van de infobox te komen, ik heb net gekeken en ben ermee bezig. Alleen zijn een paar problemen mee. Ik ben van plan binnenkort de hoofdpagina helemaal aan te passen en nu de nieuwe skin (verpilicht) gebruikt zal worden. Er komt dan ook meer ruimte op de hoofdpagina. Samben (Overleg) okt 17, 2010 15:16 (UTC) Re:??? (Non-breaking space) is een van oorsprok html code die gebruikt om een spatie te plaatsen. Kijk maar hier onder: Met nbsp zonder nbsp Dit wordt vaak gebruikt voor tekens die niet in teksten voorkomen, het is waarschijnlijk doordat een artikel van wikipedia hier in de rich-texteditor is geplaatst automatisch omgezet in nbsp. Letwel op dat er een : achter moet. Ik hoop dat je nu begrijpt waar het voor is.Samben (Overleg) okt 28, 2010 17:39 (UTC) He wouter 15 Wat die je is het moelijk pagina's maken. Ik vind het niet leuk als je van http://nl.lego.wikia.com dingen letterlijk kopieert. Ik hoop dat je het niet meer doet Lego pedia. Mededeling Hoi, ik heb een wijziging aangebracht op de pagina van Nigel maar het plaatje is veel te groot, zou jij dat kleiner willen maken want ik weet niet hoe :) Nigel15 nov 1, 2010 17:37 (UTC) Hey! Ik heb gezien dat je erg actief bent op WikiKids, misschien ben je dan ook iets met WikiWeet.nl? Dit is vergelijkbaar met WikiKids, maar de artikelen zijn (vind ik :P) beter en geschikter voor bijvoorbeeld jongeren. Greenday2 nov 1, 2010 20:24 (UTC) Formulier (?) Sorry voor mijn late reactie, ik heb hem ingevuld. Nigel15 nov 2, 2010 15:00 (UTC) New skin zoals je wel gezien hebt heeft wikia monaco weggehaald en hebben wij nu ook de nieuwe skin. Ik vind dit wel heel erg. De artikel breedte is veel te klein. Ik heb een andere oplossing hier voor gevonden, we zouden de wiki naar een andere host kunnen verhuizen. Laat alsjeblieft hoe jij hier over denkt. Samben (Overleg) nov 5, 2010 20:06 (UTC) **Wiki is een wikihost en in dit geval een wikifarm, omdat je er gemakkelijk je eogen wiki kan maken. Net als wikia is shoutwiki is een wikifarm en we zouden de wiki gemakkelijk daar naar toe kunnen verhuisen en aangezien monaco (de oude wikia skin) daar beschikbaar wordt (wordt uiteindelijk wel betaald) zou het niet veel verschil uitmaken. Samben (Overleg) nov 9, 2010 15:03 (UTC) **Het verhuizen is niet 1,2,3 gebeurd dat kon nog even duren. Ik heb contact opgenomen met shoutwiki om aan te geven dat we onze wiki willen verhuizen. Maar ik zal je leten weten als ik meer weet. Samben (Overleg) nov 9, 2010 15:21 (UTC) Infoboxen en meer Goed dat je mer eraan herrinert. Ik zal gelijk beginnen. Zou je ook op elke pagina die niet de wiki layout hebben deze sjabloon willen plaatsen , zo kunnen we ze makkelijker vinden. Samben (Overleg) nov 9, 2010 16:00 (UTC) Verhuizing Zou je in verband met de verhuizing, zo weinig mogelijk bewerkingen verrichten. Samben (Overleg) nov 14, 2010 15:28 (UTC) **IK heb op shoutwiki een nieuwe wiki aangemaakt en heb hier een database dump aangevraagd. Als die is gemaakt dan download ik hem en laat hem er zo snel mogelijk op de nieuwe wiki uploaden. Daarna moeten we er eerst voorzorgen dat alles goed werkt en of alles goed is gegaan. Dat zal waarschijnlijk een dag of twee duren en daarna kan er weer volledig bewerkt worden. Ik vraag om niet te bewerken, omdat ik niet weet wanneer de dump er is en als je nu massaal gaat bewerken dan kan het zo zijn dat er vele bewerkingen missen. Samben (Overleg) nov 14, 2010 16:18 (UTC) Mail & Blokkade Ik heb je niet ontvangen. In de mail die ik jou stuurde stond mijn emailadres verkeerd. Je kan de mail ook via gebruiker emailen hier op wikia versturen. Ik blokkeer de ip'ers die vandal bezig zijn, omdat ik weet dat als we hier niet meer bewerken er heel veel vandaal bewerkingen verricht zullen worden. Ik heb net binnen gekregen dat de wiki op de nieuwe host is geinporteerd, de nieuwe url is nl.harrypotter.shoutwiki.com. Jij hoeft alleen een account aan te maken en dan zal ik ervoor zorgen dat gelijk weer buraucraat wordt. ps. ben je al naar de nieuwe film geweet, zo ja wat vond je ervan. Ik ben gister avond geweest. Samben (Overleg) nov 18, 2010 20:58 (UTC) Avada kedavra pagina bestaat al dus info daar van is niet nodig. Confundus: Als je deze spreuk uitspreekt komt er een vuurbal uit je toverstok. Confundus is alleen heel moeilijk te gebruiken omdat meestal de vuurbal meteen onploft. Confundus spreek je uit als Konfundus of Konfoendus. P.s. sorry van de weinig info ik speel het spel al lang niet meer.